He's My Boyfriend Brother
by HeyArtie
Summary: Kurt had a normal life beside his dad, but then suddenly he comes up with the idea of getting married again. Slash, Klaine AU Fic, Step-Brothers, Rating M just to be safe. This fanfic is based on a roleplay. Enjoy :))


**A/N: **Hey guys :3

That's my first fiction ever on this site and I'm really nervous about it!  
Let me explain somethings, I'm not American or British, so that means that my english sucks! If you guys notice something went wrong, please PM me or let me know by the reviews okay?

I will stop talking, enjoyy

* * *

Kurt was just a normal guy with a normal life beside his dad. Well, normal is not the proper word that the society would define him, at least not in Lima, Ohio. He was gay. Lima was a full prejudiced city and Kurt didn't care at all, that made the prejudiced people in that town burn in anger. He used to say that the society was just jealous of his capacity of being happy and getting over all the problems he used to have about his sexuality or normal problems that they, the society, have in common with him.

It was Saturday morning. Around 8~9 a.m. And Kurt was in front of his bathroom mirror finishing his moisturizing routine. He had woke up early that morning because his dad has an announcement to make and it wasn't a good signal. Maybe it was because Burt said it to him with some different spark on his eyes. Kurt was almost falling asleep when his dad appeared on his room talking about something like date, and perfection, love and then he said that he would want to talk to Kurt as early as possible on the next day.

"Kurt!" He gasped as he heard his dad calling him downstairs. Well, calling is a too polite way to define how Burt was calling him. He was totally yelling Kurt's name from the living room. The boy lightly rolled his eyes and finished his moisturizing. He washed his hands and quickly headed downstairs as fast as he could, he wasn't in the mood of morning discussions.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He said as he was walking downstairs. As he arrived the living room, Burt waved for him to sit down on the couch and he did with a frown. Burt wasn't good with some kind of conversations with Kurt, especially THAT conversation about sex. His face wasn't expressing the look of those awkward conversations, it was different, he had a different spark on his eyes. Burt was happy.

He pulled a chair to sit in front of Kurt and took a deep breath before starting to talk. "Well.. We know I'm not good at making announcements or just having a serious conversation with you," Burt said looking at Kurt's eyes and he nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I can try again or just make this as if it isn't an unusual thing because we are father and son, right?!" He said with a wide smile on his face and punching Kurt's shoulder. Kurt gasped. "Sorry buddy.."

Kurt rubbed his shoulder as his dad punched it. "No problem," _Fuck! That hurts!_ Kurt thought at himself as he fake smiled at him. "And it's okay dad if you're nervous to talk about.. Whatever it is but please! Spill it off because I'm starting to get curious."

"Okay, okay buddy..." He said lightly laughing and taking a deep breath. I'm getting married again." Burt said with a wide smile.

Kurt, on the other hand, was completely shocked. His expression was a mix of surprise, fear, happiness and anger. Believe it or not that was his expression. It was not that he didn't want his dad to get married again, he just didn't like the idea of someone stealing his mom place like she never existed. By the way he was happy for his dad, it was good for him that he found out someone that loved him and that wanted to spend the rest of her life with his dad.

"Kurt?" Burt said while moving his hands in front of Kurt's paralyzed face.

"I.. Uh.. Sorry," Kurt sighed in frustration. "I didn't understand, did you say that you're going to get married again?" He mumbled just to check if his ears weren't pranking him.

"Yes, why?" Burt asked frowning.

It was written on Kurt's face that he didn't like that idea at all, but Kurt wasn't going to express it. Wasn't on his life plans to ruin his dad happiness. "I.. I'm just surprised, you know, I'm happy for you but.. Isn't it so early?" Kurt knew about his dad's date nights with Karen Anderson. She was such a sweetheart but Kurt didn't think she was good enough to replace Elizabeth's place.

Elizabeth was Kurt's deceased mom. She died when he was only 6. She was a pretty woman with a long straight hair and bright blue eyes, just like Kurt's. She was a joyful person and really loved her son and husband. Burt always says that Kurt took her attentive side. She didn't like to see people without a smile in their face and she always liked to help people, just like Kurt.

Burt sighed and ran a hand over his bald. "Look, Kurt.. I really do not expect your approval, but I just think you at least could be happy for me!" Burt looked at his son with disappointed eyes. He finally found someone who loved him the same way he loved her, it was the first time since Elizabeth that Burt had fallen in love with someone.

"Dad I am happy for you, I just don't know if this is the right choice now. I mean, you are dating her like 5 months and you guys just wanna marry?" Kurt was worried about his dad's feelings. He knew how was to have a broken heart and he didn't want his dad to have it too. "I just don't want you to get hurt or something."

Burt sighed and sat beside his son wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I know buddy and do you think I've never had a heart broken?" He asked looking at Kurt. He shook his head and bit his lip thinking on what his dad passed by on his teenage times."So you're completely wrong, Kurt!" Burt laughed. "Well the point of this conversation is that I'll get married with the most incredible woman right after his mother, and no matter what you think or say, Karen will never replace your mother." Kurt nodded and smiled sadly.

He knew that fighting would not solve his 'emotional problems', what he had to do was only nod and support his dad on whatever was his choice. Burt smiled at him. "Now come here," He said standing up, Kurt right after him, and pulling him into a hug. "I love you Kurt, and look you could help her with the wedding stuffs like decoration and all those things that a wedding needs." He said pulling back a little and smiling at his son.

Kurt's smile widened a little. He always wanted to plan a wedding, he has been planning his own since he's 10. "Thank you dad! You can trust me, this would be the best wedding on the story of the weddings on the world!" He said and quickly pulling his dad into another tight hug.

Burt chuckled and hugged his son back. This was one of the most important things on Burt's life: Make Kurt smile. When Kurt smiled Burt always saw that the sad 6 year-old guy has gone. "If you say so.." Burt shrugged and pulled away from the hug. We can say that Burt wasn't good at planning weddings or even parties. "Now let's have breakfast! I'm starved!" He said happily and walking to the kitchen, but he was stopped by Kurt's hand on his shoulder. "No, I'll make the breakfast today. Remember what have you done to my vegan pancakes?" Kurt said raising up an eyebrow and walking to the kitchen when Burt lightly blushed remembering about the disaster he made trying to prepare Kurt's vegan pancake.

Burt sighed and suddenly remember of one more thing. "Hey Kurt, I think I didn't tell you.. Karen has a son of your age, and when she moves in he'll live with us, is this okay for you?" He yelled since Kurt was at the kitchen.

Kurt was worst than when he received the news about the wedding. Well, it was okay to get married and have a ceremony, but bring a teenage straight boy to live with him was enough! Kurt was scared about that. What if the guy was homophobe? Or ugly? Or a psychopath? Gosh! It was too much information for Kurt on that time in the morning. "O-Okay.." Kurt mumbled as he stared with wide eyes inside the fridge.

He was totally screwed.


End file.
